


My Awesome Ideas On Carry On

by Buio_Angelo



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Maybe Agatha?, Or the Mage?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buio_Angelo/pseuds/Buio_Angelo
Summary: The title says it. And It's supposed to be HFSCAT2004's. And they sorta disappeared? Their works are gone. So I thought I'd post it for them.





	1. Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buio_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buio_Angelo/gifts).



So what if Baz was Simon's childhood best friend, Baz loves Simon and treated Simon well. When they heard of the prophecy Baz decided to erase Simon's memories so that he would have an easier time hating him and not feel guilty to kill him.  
The Mage attempts to make Simon speak in full sentences and uses a spell on him. This breaks Baz's memory spell and the old memories flooded in.


	2. Valhalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Chase and The Gods of Asgard fandom here. Doesn't contain too much characters. This can be a one-shot. Might be crap.

So what if Simon and Baz ran into a group of vampires. Baz tries to save him but dies in the attempt. Simon set a fire and killed the vampires and died in the fire.  
Simon felt himself getting dragged off the ground. He sees a girl that is around his age. She introduces herself as Sam. He saw Baz getting dragged by another girl too. They hold hands in midair.


	3. Meeting other Worlds

For Percy Jackson fans, writing a fanfic of Snowbaz meeting Solangelo sounds nice. These two ships are so alike in some ways.  
If you are not a Percy Jackson fan, you can imagine Snowbaz meeting Cath. Think about it. That would be fun!


	4. Finding out

Agatha finds out about their relationship! Let's give her a surprise!


	5. I hate, I love

Baz makes a list of the 10 things he hates about Simon, then 10 things he loves about him.  
Example  
1\. I hate that I love him.  
Same goes for Simon!  
Example  
1\. I hate that he always looks so perfect(who even wears a suit to morning class).

Try and do it with their personalities, or what you hope their personalities are to be.


	6. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's break some hearts!

Make someone fall in love with Baz so that Simon will get jealous and they will get together!

Or even better, Snowbaz is already a thing, then some stupid arrogant people fall in love and try to split them up. They get their hearts broken.

I love being cruel.


	7. Fanfiction

Simon writes fanfiction and our Bazzie boy send him kudos and comments anonymously. That'd be super cute!

Or someone writes about Snowbaz and these two find out and get together!


	8. Singing

List your favorite songs in alphabetical order and write a songfic of how Snowbaz became a thing, or just fluff. Think about it.

You can also do a Snowbaz Singing Contest!


	9. Random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just random things that popped into my mind. I bet you couldn't piece them together.

1\. Woven. My world is woven. One tug, and it'll be in tatters.  
2\. I lost hope, but I never stopped dreaming.  
3\. Pick On Basilton Day.  
4\. Treacle.  
5\. Baz has an emotional breakdown.  
6\. Snowbaz start a trend.


	10. Butler

Simon Snow has been left a grand estate by an unknown person. He hires a butler, Mr. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, and regretted doing so. However, as his father plots to claim all his possessions as his own, Simon finds out that Basil is the least of his worries.


	11. Rainbow Rowell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comments? Awwww. Come on. I change my mind! Flames are welcome too just so I will know that someone is reading this sh*t.

Baz found a book in the library and liked it so much that he bought every book the author, Rainbow Rowell wrote. Unknown to him, Simon is a fan too. Then, Carry On was published...


	12. Call Me

So basically Simon has a morning class, but he cannot wake up on time! One night he texted/called Penny to call and wake him up the next morning. His hand slipped andthe message went to his sworn enemy, Basilton Pitch instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if someone wrote about it or not, so if someone has seen this before, it cannot possibly be mine. If you have wrote about this before, I am really sorry!


	13. McDonald's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was just ordering a Happy Meal in McDonald's when I thought of this!  
> Warning: Agatha is being a bitch here, if you don't like this, I would advise you to stop reading this chapter and wait until the next.

So our dear boy Simon took Agatha to McDonald's for a date. And guess what: Agatha got mad. She had wanted to break up with Simon for a long time and is ranting to him about how a good boyfriend wouldn't take a girl to a crappy fast-food restaurant, and that Baz would never even go to McDonald's like this.  
She was just saying this when Baz strode into McDonald's, suit and all, order a Happy Meal, and sat down in a quiet corner to eat it.

Imagine Agatha's face.


	14. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought up some really bad ideas about a fic. I cannot get it out of my head so I'm gonna post it here. Also because I have no experience for writing fics whatsoever.

What if someone dared Simon/Baz to do intimate things(ewww, not the dirty way) to each other, How will it work out?


	15. Love-spelled

Basically Simon got cursed by the humdrum to never fall in love unless it's true love. And he realizes...


End file.
